


Passion Play

by Floch_Lover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floch_Lover/pseuds/Floch_Lover
Summary: *WARNING: CONSENTING SEXUAL CONTENT*Floch pours out his feelings in a heated yet passionate night of bliss((Terrible at summaries, I apologize))





	Passion Play

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic you are about to read has some sexual content in it, continue at your own risk

Flochs nails dug into Jeans back in both pleasure and pain, his hands grasping onto skin and blood in an effort to both keep the other in his arms and mildly hurt him back for the way he’d been hurt. An eye for an eye in a mild essence.  
The movement of Jeans hips thrusting against him, the others ‘member’ hitting his prostate as he cried out in pleasure and demanded more.

He would ask nothing of Jean after what the bastard did to him, the two toned male owed it to him. After all, it should have been him to begin with, not the white haired whore Floch had caught him fucking behind his back.

Floch deserved control.

While still keeping a grip on the others arm, his body arched back and he threw his head back in pleasure. His nails continued to dig into the cheating males skin as the other hit his prostate straight on, the pure pleasure coursing through his body wiped the angry expression from his face and repainted a calmer, more desperate one.

His chest rose and fell as he felt himself release, letting his fingers slowly unclasp from Jeans arm as he pushed the other back onto the bed lightly yet forcefully and held him there. He stared down at the panting mess of a man he usually called his boyfriend. 

The two men panted, both out of breath as Jean let out a soft moan and watched his throbbing erection begin to falter and leak, the minute of bliss slowly fading as he came down from what felt like a high.

Floch stared at him with rage in his eyes, the fire in them dancing as he gazed onto tired and fearful ones. He could feel Jeans body tremble against his grasp as the other quietly whispered something the dominating male couldn’t quite completely hear.

He assumed he was either asking for forgiveness, or asking not to be hurt. Either answer infuriated him, especially considering the latter was most like they correct answer. It mildly aggravated him, that he could ask for that after what he’d done to him. 

After a long and agonizing pause, he spoke in a quiet and menacing tone;

“Do that again...”

He started, stopping momentarily to catch his breath before finishing, 

“And I will hurt you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sexual fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
